Le procès de Drago
by Tsongor
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui différencie l'amour de la manipulation?


**Annonce de début de fiction:** Bien le bonjour à vous. Qui aurait pu penser un jour qu'un garçon (mature et tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer) n'écrivant que des nouvelles sans rapport avec le monde d'Harry Potter se lance dans la rédaction d'un couple tellement improbable qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de lire plus de trois chapitres d'une fiction portant sur ce thème? Et bien je me pose encore la question... Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer d'écrire une histoire aussi réaliste que possible. En somme, le couple, s'il se forme, n'existera que dans de nombreux chapitres... Étant actuellement en classe préparatoire, le rythme de publication risque d'être particulièrement irrégulier et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de vous dès aujourd'hui. Je vais cependant essayer de maintenir le cap en écrivant des chapitres de façon régulière mais je ne vous promets rien.

En dehors de ça, je débute totalement dans le monde des fanfictions, je suis donc ouvert à tous conseils et critiques afin de vous rendre la lecture de cette fiction la plus agréable possible.

Enfin, je sais que le caractère des personnages peut sembler légèrement exacerbé tout au long de ce premier chapitre mais cela me semble nécessaire pour lancer cette histoire.

Tous les personnages et l'univers utilisés ici appartiennent à Mme. Rowling.

Bonne lecture à vous tou(te)s!

***

**Chapitre 1:** Il ne lui restait plus que ça...

**H**ermione se regarda dans la glace et, avec dépit, baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur la journée qu'elle allait vivre. Elle avait l'impression de n'être que le reflet d'elle-même et ne se reconnaissait plus. Fatiguée d'avance, les traits tirés qu'elle avait entraperçus quelques secondes plus tôt lui rappelèrent qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé un seul jour de repos depuis trop longtemps. Les dossiers dont elle s'occupait lui prenaient de plus en plus de temps, ils étaient même devenus les amants de ses nuits. S'enfermant peu à peu dans une solitude extrême, son dorénavant vieux chat Pattenrond était la seule personne qui supportait encore sa compagnie.

**D**e manière générale, la vie avec Ronald Weasley n'était pas des plus facile, et la présence des deux enfants n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie lui filait entre les mains et que son comportement lui coûterait avec le temps son amour. Qu'importe, elle avait toujours eu besoin de réussir, et elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier sa réussite professionnelle au profit de sa vie de famille. Elle savait cependant que les sourires d'apparat ne lui permettraient plus très longtemps de survivre dans ce monde qui se faisait de son couple une image fausse : tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

**H**eureusement, Hugo et Rose étaient à Poudlard ce qui diminuait de manière importante son travail domestique. Ses enfants étaient devenus une véritable charge pour elle qui ne les avait jamais réellement désirés. Elle s'était juste pliée à la pensée unique qui voulait qu'un jeune couple dynamique mette au monde des enfants et que cela le réjouisse au plus haut point. Or, elle n'échangeait dorénavant que quelques formules de bienséance avec son mari et les conversations se limitaient à quelques « bonjour » ou « bonne journée » lancés à travers l'appartement. Ronald se rendait bien compte que son couple était en train de battre de l'aile mais, comme à son habitude, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de redonner l'impulsion nécessaire. La naissance des deux enfants leur avait permis de trouver une raison d'être et de rester ensemble mais le temps passant, les deux bouilles d'anges grandirent et très vite leur absence de la maison pendant une majeure partie de l'année avait poussé leurs propres parents à s'attacher plus que de raison à leur travail.

**R**onald passait maintenant la majeure partie de son temps avec son frère Georges dans leur boutique Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux et avait même fini par installer un lit de camp dans l'arrière boutique qu'il occupait quelques soirs par semaine ce qui avait bien sûr suscité chez sa mère une consternation des plus tenace. Qu'importe ! Il ne trouvait plus rien à dire à sa femme et cette dernière semblait nettement plus absorbées par ses dossiers que par son mari. Il est vrai que son poste haut placé au département de la justice magique ne l'aidait pas particulièrement et lui donnait plus de responsabilité que ce qu'une personne normale ne pouvait en gérer. Considérée comme une véritable boulimique de travail par ses pairs, elle semblait maîtriser des centaines de dossiers en même temps et ce, sans le moindre effort. Mais comme toujours avec Hermione, cela n'était qu'une façade. Elle se rendait compte avec le temps que sa vie n'avait dorénavant de sens que lorsqu'elle gagnait un procès ou qu'un criminel reconnu était attrapé par des enquêtes qu'elle avait préalablement effectuées.

**H**ermione était encore plongée dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Sur le coup, elle ne réagit pas et il lui fallut que la dite personne l'interpelle à travers la porte pour qu'elle se dégage totalement de ses réflexions.

- '_mione ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ? Je dois rejoindre Georges dans vingt minutes et je crois que ça ferait mauvais effet sur les clients s'ils me voyaient avec une chemise aussi salle_.

**L**'intéressée presque énervée ne répondit pas à son mari mais débloqua la serrure de la porte. Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la pièce, elle ne le regarda pas mais serra les dents. Jamais elle ne l'avait autant haï. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son couple en arriverait là. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de pleurer. De son côté, Ronald n'osa pas engager de conversation de peur de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre mais incapables de faire un geste affectueux. Accrochée au rebord du lavabo, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte que l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis ce qui lui semblait maintenant une éternité s'était déshabillé pour se glisser sous la douche. Par le passé, elle aurait sûrement trouvé la situation particulièrement sensuelle et en aurait profité mais elle était aujourd'hui à des milliers de kilomètres de cela. Elle se lava donc le visage sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et sortit de la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était laissant son mari seul sous la douche, pensif.

**E**lle s'habilla en prenant les premiers habits qui lui passèrent sous la main et avala à toute vitesse un jus de citrouille sans sucre. Comme à son habitude, elle arriverait la première pour montrer l'exemple. Vérifiant une dernière fois sa serviette qui devait contenir les dossiers de la journée, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta machinalement dans l'âtre de la cheminée dont les flammes devinrent vertes. Elle s'engagea à l'intérieur de celle-ci et déclara avec une voix ferme et autoritaire :

- _Ministère de la magie !_

**L**'appartement qui quelques secondes auparavant résonnait au bruit des chaussures d'Hermione était dorénavant bien silencieux. Une serviette autour de la taille, Ronald réunissait une partie de ses affaires dans la chambre conjugale, le visage sans vie. Le lit était maintenant recouvert d'une couche de chemises, pantalons et autres habits masculins. Ses gestes étaient mal assurés et paradoxalement semblait mués par une détermination sans borne. Ce soir il ne serait plus là…

**L**'horloge affichait 23 heures et des poussières lorsque Hermione revint dans son appartement. Pattenrond, comme à son habitude, l'accueillit avec les miaulements de rigueur pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'elle était partie. Le vieux chat savait qu'il lui fallait se manifester s'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose, sa maîtresse ne trouvant pas le courage de penser à autre chose qu'à elle-même lorsqu'elle rentrait de sa journée de travail. Hermione posa sa serviette qui contenait de nouveaux dossiers sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et alluma la lumière pour y voir plus clair. Légèrement aveuglée, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et suivit son animal de compagnie jusqu'à la cuisine.

**E**lle n'était pas étonnée par l'absence de son mari. Il avait dû décider de passer la nuit à la boutique comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quelque fois dans la semaine. Elle donna alors à son chat ce qu'il réclamait et ouvrit le frigidaire pour prendre une part de quiche que madame Weasley avait préparé le week-end dernier. Hermione avala machinalement la nourriture sans même se rendre compte que cette dernière était un peu passée. Elle rejoignit le salon parfaitement rangé comme à son habitude, et se lança dans les dossiers qu'elle avait ramenés pour s'avancer. Elle en avait pour facilement quelques heures de travail et elle se réjouit de n'avoir pas de compte à rendre à son mari pour la soirée. Elle ne serait en effet pas obligée d'entendre un récit inutilement long mais raconté de manière passionnée par son mari et elle n'aurait pas non plus à se justifier de sa rentrée tardive. Pour une fois elle se sentait en accord avec Ronald. Ne pas se voir était sûrement l'une des meilleures initiatives qu'il avait prise ces dernières années.

** E**lle était entrée dans une telle routine qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte des quelques éléments qui pouvaient avoir changé. Par exemple, elle ne remarqua pas lorsqu'elle défit ses chaussures que les paires de son mari étaient absentes. Ainsi dépareillée, elle se lança dans la pile impressionnantes de dossiers qu'elle avait rapportée. Quelques cas de magie sur moldus, un infanticide et l'usage d'un sortilège de l'impérium. Rien de bien intéressant mais il lui fallait s'acquitter de ce travail sous peine de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle s'étira de tout son long, sortit sa plume de hiboux de Norvège et s'attela à la tache. Elle aurait pu se rendre compte que quelques livres avaient étrangement disparu dans la bibliothèque mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arracher à son travail. De même, elle aurait pu constater que les dossiers de Ronald posés ce matin sur la table basse du salon sur laquelle elle travaillait en ce moment même n'étaient plus présents. Mais pour l'instant, sa seule et unique occupation tenait dans les quelques centaines de pages qu'elle devait lire et annoter. Ni plus, ni moins.

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, exténuée mais satisfaite du travail accompli, elle se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle dévisagea la personne qu'elle voyait dans la glace. Elle qui n'avait jamais été réellement belle ressemblait de plus en plus à un inféri avec son teint blafard et ses yeux rougeoyants de fatigue. Elle prit une douche sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait réellement. C'était comme si elle était ailleurs et elle ne se rendit pas compte que rasoir, crème à raser et brosse à dent manquaient à l'appel. Elle quitta alors la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre anciennement conjugale. Le lit double l'attendait et Pattenrond avait déjà pris la place qu'il s'allouait lorsque Ronald était absent.

**S**oudain quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hermione sans qu'elle puise se l'expliquer. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense armoire en bois de cèdre qui se tenait sur toute la longueur du mur face au lit, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. La porte de la partie de l'homme qui partageait sa vie était grande ouverte et derrière cette dernière il n'y avait plus une seule trace de vêtements. Comme une succession de flashs, Hermione se rendit compte que les paires de chaussures de son mari n'étaient plus à leur place, que les projets sur lesquels il travaillait n'étaient plus là aussi et enfin que tout son matériel de toilette avait disparu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit sur son lit, dépitée et caressa le chat qui, lui semblait-il, partagerait maintenant toutes ses nuits. Elle se sentit abandonnée, trahie et ne comprit pas sur le coup, le déshonneur que venait de lui infliger son mari. Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, elle comprit qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ne pas être : une femme aigrie que seul un chat arrive à supporter Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule et désappointée. Heureusement, une autre journée de travail l'attendait le lendemain. Il ne lui restait bien que ça…


End file.
